


What a mess

by Sweetlittlecourtjester



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester
Summary: Request: Fizz going down on reader with lipstick on.Hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	What a mess

You haven’t had you personal companion for long, but you had already figured out you can tell him to do just about anything and he wouldn’t question it, he’s just do it. So, you admit, you took advantage of it at times, just minor things like having him try on different things, and one of those things was lipstick. He had normally a pink/red beak looking thing that was his lips so you figured he didn’t mind since he basically already wore lipstick. You thought black would suit him better so you bought some at the local Hell-mart and tried it on him yourself. It didn’t look bad, the only problem was he wouldn’t sit still so it kept getting all over the place and as a result you had to keep cleaning it up and trying again. It was frustrating to say the least though eventually he let you apply the lipstick. It was kinda cute, though you could probably find a better shade for him.

As a little test you kiss him on the lips, and a quick glance it’s lighter now. He started laughing so loudly you cover your ears. “You h-have my lipstick o-on you!” You rolled your eyes and rubbed the lipstick off. “A-aww! Are you shy about my affection?” Before you could respond he shoved you down and grinned. “M-maybe I should l-leave it somewhere less v-visible?” One of his hands stroked your thigh and the other tilted your head up towards him. You groaned and gently shoved him back. “Look, robot boy, either get to work or I’m replacing you with a vibrator.” He cackled and ripped your clothes off. His hand gently moved along your body in slow motions. “I-I love your body, I-it’s so beautiful and p-perfect.” Before you could respond he pulled you into another kiss and trailed down your body leaving marks. Your breathing hitched as his tongues slid between your legs.

His tongue was warm compared to the rest of him. There was a bit of saliva from when he was kissing you and if you had to guess he knew, he was slobbering on. The lipstick was making a mess on your nether regions. It was going to be a nightmare to clean but that’s not your problem right now. You groaned as his tongue started to vibrate against your flesh. It slide against your core and he used your own fluids to allow him to move quicker. He pushed your legs further apart to give himself more room before lapping away at you. You grabbed him by his hat and pulled him closer, his tongue brushing against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves making your body tense up. He takes note of this and teases the area, the next time he brushes against it his tongue picked up speed, going to max speed. You cried out and yanked on his hat.

He pulled away much to your dismay, he shifted and in a swift motion thrusted into you, leaning back down and dragging his still vibrating tongue against you. You groan in frustration when he moves at a snail pace. “Ether pick up the pace or in shoving you into the mattress and fucking your face.” He tilts his head up so he can look you in the eye. “Oh? A-and then what? Y-your going to l-leave me all hot a-and bothered?” You glare at him when his movement halt. “Yes! I’m going to punish you if you don’t get moving!” He giggled and started moving again. “And I-if I do what you want? W-will I get rewarded?” You yank him to eye level and growled out. “If you do what I want and do good I’ll reward you. If not I’m punishing your sorry ass.” That seemed to excite him a fair amount.

He thrusted in to you as quick and rough as he could. He puts his head back in your lap and your breathing hitches when the vibrating continues, this time his cock starts vibrating too. You moan and meet his thrust with enough force to make him need to grab the ground under you for balance. Not to long after you feel him come inside you and you sigh. “You better not be done.” He grunted and started to slow down. No fuck that, you weren’t putting up with this. You grab him by his shirt and toss him onto his back. Before he could make a snarky remark you got on top of him and ground down on his face. He made some weird humming sound and enthusiastically got back to work. You were already close, but he was being difficult and intentionally doing bad so you set the rhythm and did most of the work for him. You felt yourself getting closer and so you went faster and climaxed on his face, making a mess. You’d have to clean him but that could wait.

You were panting and as you were enjoying the afterglow of your orgasm you felt Fizz tap your thigh. You moved to rest on his stomach and give him a chance to talk. “S-so do you still t-think you can replace me with a v-vibrator?” He said with such pride you felt the need to knock him down a few pegs. “A vibrator wouldn’t give him any sass, make this big of a mess or have lipstick smeared all over its face. He paused at the last part and wiped his face to see if you were right. He laughed out. “H-how long d-did you wait to tell me I messed up m-my make up?!” He doubled over laughing, you left him to laugh himself silly while you got a towel to clean up the damn mess.


End file.
